


Ella

by Witch_Soul



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Soul/pseuds/Witch_Soul
Summary: Cuatro oportunidades en las que Günshe observa a la líder contraria desde lejos y en silencio.En otra vida, en otra historia, él la habría seguido sin arrepentirse.
Kudos: 1





	Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta el crackparing en Hellsing y, entre ellos, me gustan estos dos. Aunque esto es una sutileza y no una ship como tal.

_"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"._

—Gabriel García Márquez—

﹀︿﹀︿﹀

La primera vez que Hans Günshe vio a Integra Hellsing fue a través de la pantalla del monitor que el Mayor Montana utilizó para comunicarse con ella. La imagen era difusa, interrumpida y de baja calidad, pero la figura de anteojos con una larga cabellera clara al otro lado de la pantalla seguía siendo distinguible a sus ojos. Para ser sincero, no esperaba que la líder de Hellsing fuera una mujer tan joven; en un comienzo hasta el mismo hecho de que fuera mujer le hizo dudar. La guerra era cosa de hombres, siempre había funcionado así, y aunque en sus propias filas contaban con participación femenina éstas no eran más que peones bajo órdenes de un líder mayor: nunca las líderes en sí. Su edad tampoco ayudaba. Según la información que manejaban, ella apenas tenía veintitrés años… lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue intrigarse. 

La segunda vez fue mera coincidencia, uno de esos sucesos tan casuales que rayan el límite de lo irrisorio. Era un hecho absurdo, sí, pero así y todo se encontraba en medio de la ciudad con el chico gato, camuflados ambos, haciendo las compras como cualquier ciudadano normal en ese país. El motivo era tan simple como estrafalario: el comandante quería probar la comida de un restaurant mexicano nuevo en el lugar. Con Rip y Zorin fuera de discusión —la primera por su falta de cordura para la misión y la segunda por su obvia inhabilidad para mimetizarse—, Alhambra en algún lugar de Brasil y un Dok demasiado ocupado en su laboratorio, los únicos disponibles —y mejores candidatos— eran ellos dos. No es que le apeteciera hacerlo, pero el Mayor le había ordenado que acompañara al niño y él no desobedecía órdenes superiores, por extrañas que fueran. Nunca había extrañado tanto la presencia de los hermanos Valentine.

Y es ahí, de pie fuera del local de aires latinos, con una bolsa colgando en cada mano mientras espera que el chico compre dulces en el carro de la esquina cuando ve, al otro lado de la calle, a Walter Dornez, el mayordomo entrado en años que baja de un carro oscuro acompañando a una mujer rubia de traje. La misma del monitor.

Es más alta y delgada de lo que imaginó con su primera imagen. Su cabello es más brillante también, largo y, si la manera en que las hebras caen por su espalda explica algo, diría que es suave al tacto. Irradia una seguridad envidiable a cada paso, y el viejo ángel de la muerte se ve muy orgulloso mientras camina a su lado, sosteniendo una charla que no alcanza a oír. Los observa hasta que se pierden dentro de la tienda de cigarrillos.

La tercera vez ocurre durante la guerra. Dornez ha regresado con ellos, dándole la espalda a la joven inglesa en pos de conseguir su revancha contra el vampiro. Con la traición de su hombre de confianza, el dolor y la ira lavan el brillo en esos ojos azules; aun así, ella no flaquea. No visiblemente, al menos. Su voz autoritaria le ordena al vampiro acabar con el traidor mientras el labio inferior tiembla imperceptiblemente. Durante un lapsus que dura segundos, Hans la ve como una muchacha solitaria, abandonada y a punto de quebrarse ante la pérdida; pero al segundo siguiente transfigura en una joven estoica, con la seriedad propia de alguien que sabe cuál es su lugar y propósito en el mundo. La ve girarse, mientras se despide de su mayordomo y le desea una muerte rápida antes de abandonar el campo de batalla en dirección al zepelín. 

La próxima vez están frente a frente. Es la primera vez que la ve tan de cerca.

Ella trae una espada empuñada en la mano derecha y su humanidad latiendo por sus venas. Él esconde un monstruo bajo la piel humana. Ella está determinada a acabar con todos para poner fin a esa guerra absurda; él sabe que ha llegado a la encrucijada final de sus días. Ambos son conscientes de que pertenecen a bandos opuestos, y en la guerra solo hay un ganador. O ninguno. Y a pesar de saber todo eso, no puede verla como un enemigo. Bajo otras circunstancias, en otra vida, quizás en otra historia, la habría seguido sin dudarlo, orgulloso.

Indica con la mano la dirección del Mayor. La rubia aprieta el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Sonríe, y sus ojos azules lo miran directamente por primera vez.

"Gracias".

Y ya no vuelve. Su delgada figura se pierde tras los recovecos del zepelín en busca del cerebro tras esa masacre. Hans la mira alejarse hasta perderla de vista; luego vuelve la cabeza, cuadra los hombros y se dispone a enfrentarse a la vampiresa frente a él.

Esa era la cuarta vez que veía a Integra Hellsing.

Sabía que no existiría una quinta.


End file.
